With the increasing popularity of smart devices and advanced mobile device verification using fingerprint or face recognition. In recent years, consumers have become more comfortable providing biometric information to a mobile device to verify their identity to a service provider. Subsequently, service providers have opted to request advanced mobile device verification from users to simplify account access and improve online transactions or rapidly connect users to an ecommerce site. Once a user verifies their identity using their account credentials, they may opt to use advanced mobile verification for future access.
Following widespread consumer acceptance of advance mobile verification, various identity verification services have proliferated offering diverse custom solutions for verifying access to various everyday services, for example, accessing a facility, office, vehicle, mailbox, payment processing and verification, or other smart device access and operation. Advanced mobile verification enables users to quickly connect to a service, facility, or device without resorting to a username, password, date of birth, or other personally verifiable information.
While advanced mobile verification methods help mitigate unauthorized account access, many existing smart devices, public facilities, ecommerce sites, and shops lack implementation of advanced verification. Moreover, users are required to carry and operate their mobile devices to provide user authentication. And while advanced mobile verification can verify user account credentials and access, many online services offer account access using account credentials taken from a social media account, an email account, or various other online platforms or apps that may/could be compromised. Consequently, there is a need for a platform to interconnect verified entities and users with verified devices using multiple identification factors.